America's Troubles
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: (post hetaoni) America has finally gotten out of the mansion alive, along with his friends. After a couple weeks of being in the hospital, he comes home- Only to re-enter the mansion in his thoughts. (rated T for mentions of blood and violence. Rating may change if it gets more gorey.)
1. Memory

**I'm baacckkkkk**

 **Lol no really, it's been so long! So if you're wanting some information as to why some stories aren't finished, just check at the bottom of this chapter, there will be a full explanation**

 **But anyways, this is a new story about hetaoni. This time, however, it centers more around America and how he felt after they all got out of the mansion. There aren't any pairings in this, it's just entirely America and his thoughts. (PS: It's all in first person)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME HETAONI. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HETALIA AND IT'S CREATORS.**

The sounds of New York City had never been more comforting. The car horns, sirens, voices, all of it. Every noise assured me that I wasn't in that mansion anymore. It felt like it had been forever since I'd last felt peace and happiness.

After I had gotten into my apartment, I shut the door and locked it. No sense in getting robbed tonight, especially after what happened only two weeks ago.

We got out of the mansion on a Monday night. I could still remember running outside into the cold night, dripping in blood and sweat. I recalled looking up at the night sky, thankful that I could see the stars again. "It's like this is a dream," Italy had said," A dream that could end, and reveal we're still in the Mansion."

Thankfully, it wasn't a dream. Once we were all out of the Mansion, all of us collapsed on the wet grass, laughing and crying. We'd finally made it out alive.

Then, Austria, Hungary and the other nations found us, crying and laying on our backs in a circle on the ground. Every one of them cried out in joy. Some of them hugged us, others sighed in relief and patted our backs. They were all happy we were out.

After all of the commotion had died down, Austria and Hungary made us all pool into a van, and they took us to the hospital, with the other nations driving behind us.

At the hospital, the doctors cleaned out wounds, made sure there were no infections, and made us stay for two weeks. In those days, they monitored us and made sure we healed physically with no problems. Once the doctors were sure we were good to go, they told us to come back if we start feeling weird, and released us.

We all said goodbye to each other, promising to visit each other more often now, and we all went our separate ways.

I took off my boots and my tattered aviator jacket (I'd see if I could get it fixed) and I shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.

I shut the door to the bathroom, and set my broken glasses (I have to look into getting the lenses repaired…..and the frame) and my phone on the counter. I'd have to remember to sterilize them later. I don't want them to have blood stains on them.

After shedding my hospital clothes off, I put them in the laundry basket, and I hopped into the shower.

I turned on the water, and set it to hot, and let the water fall on my head and down my body, sighing in relief. It's been so long since I've had a hot shower…

I washed my hair with tons of shampoo, and washed my body with that nice smelling coconut body wash, that Arthur had given me for Christmas.

When I was sure I was clean, I turned off the water and got out. I went out of the door, and put on pajamas

Then, I crawled into bed, and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. What would I even dream of if I fell asleep? Would I dream happily? Or would I be back in the mansion? With that horrific monster, and blood stains on the floors….all my friends, dying….England going blind.

I blinked back tears. "No," I said audibly. I can't cry. We're out now, it's all over.

But why am I still lingering on it all?

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on sleeping. I had to sleep. Even in the hospital, I didn't get any sleep. So many times, I'd waken up sweating, just inches away from the monster, it's ugly and deformed face staring into mine.

I slowly, but surely, began to fall into a deep sleep. I prayed that I would finally sleep peacefully this time around.

Unfortunately, my prayer wasn't answered.

 **ANGST ANGST ANGST to come next chapter**

 **SO anyways, my Fruk story is on hold for the time being, because I've lost contact with my tumblr friend who's been working on it with me. So until I find someone else to help me, or find her, it's going to be on hold.**

 **And, I also got a wattpad, where I'll be publishing some other stories non-hetalia related. My username there is pastaasian if you want to check it out! The first chapter of this other story I've been working on will be up there in no time!**

 **See ya later~ Alex**


	2. Nightmare

**Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter of the story!**

 **Okay so I may be random on when I update; it could be the next day, or a week before I post the next chapter. So please, bear with me ^.^**

 **So anyways, this scene was not originally in the HetaOni game, however, since there were multiple time lines, I think this probably happened at some point.**

 **Also I had to cut some descriptions out to keep the rating at T, which was some of the gore.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME HETAONI. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HETALIA AND ITS CREATORS.**

I was back in the mansion again, cowering behind one of the many grey walls that separated each room.

I peaked around the corner," England…..I think it's gone." I said to the person sitting against the wall next to me.

England blinked up at me, his emerald eyes focused, but also exhausted. "Good," he spoke softly," Now…..we can rest." He sighed, letting his head dip.

"Hey…..you know we can get out of here, right? I know we can. And we can also find the others too," I said, sinking down the wall, sitting down next to him.

"America…I never thought I'd say this, but…I'm tired," he fixed his eyes on the blood stained wood floor.

That's weird. He's tired. And he admitted it. Something's not right.

"England? What's wrong with you? Did the monster hurt you when it came out of the door?" I questioned him urgently. Now that I think of it, England didn't jump back when the monster came crashing into the hallway.

Instead of looking up at me, to confirm my suspicions, he laughed gently.

"I'm fine…..really," he answered weakly.

I eyed him suspiciously. Something _really_ wasn't right. Why did he sound so…..well…tired and weak? He usually wasn't like this, even after fighting, unless….

"Hey England," I spoke up, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Let me see your arm."

He unlocked his eyes from the ground, staring at me with a confused and fearful look.

"Why?" he asked. "Just….let me see it," I insisted.

At first he was reluctant, but then, after thinking about it for a minute, he finally let me grab his arm.

Before he could ask me what I was going to do, I lifted it up, and looked at his side.

What I saw was horribly graphic

I cannot go into detail of what I saw, mainly because I don't know how to explain what it looked like. It was too much. However, I can tell you there was a huge piece of glass in his side. And a lot of blood.

"England," I breathed, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because," he answered quietly," If I did, you would've led us into the nearest room, so you could take out the glass. Then we would've both been killed."

I shook my head, "How long has this been here? The glass in your side, I mean."

England was breathing shallowly now," Since… we broke the glass window." He spoke slower," Remember? We broke it….and instead of the glass….falling down the side of the house….it fell in…."

I focused my eyes on his wound," We're going to get this glass out," I stated," And then we're going to clean the wound."

"No," he said," It's too late. I've already…..lost….a lot of…bl...blood."

He took a small book out of his pocket, and handed it to me. "That's m…my spell book," he tapped the cover," Keep it. It's a….a piece of me. So you'll…remember…me."

I shook his arm," England? England you're not dying on me yet."

He looked at me one last time, smiling, his green eyes gleaming with joy, but also with sadness.

"I…I remember. I remember when you w….were a small boy. So b…brave. My little….b….brother…..all….grown up…" England tried to move his arm, so he could place his hand on my shoulder, but winced in pain, as he cut his arm on the glass in his side.

He put his arm back where it was, resting on his right leg. He sighed, turning to stare at the wall in front of us.

"A….Amer….America. It's my t….time now," he spoke, trying to get every last word he had to say out," Just remember…..re…..remember….m…me…."

I gripped his arm, shaking it," NO! I can't lose you too!" I cried out, as tears blurred my vision," I already lost Canada! I-I don't want to lose anyone else!"

England's head slumped forward, and his arm went limp.

"ENGLAND! ENGLAND COME BACK," I loosened my grip on him, staring down at his arm, covered in the long sleeve of his tattered, dark green uniform." Don't leave me here…..please…please...come back..…."

I dug my face into his arm, crying silently, hoping that the monster wouldn't come around the corner and kill me while I was mourning.

I cried for what seemed like an hour. Both of my brothers were dead now. They would never come back.

And as I got up, after drying my tears, I found a new hatred for the monster.

"That bastard is going to pay," I growled, "I'll kill him."

And with that, I took one last, sad look at England's dead body, and then walked down the hallway.

Before I made it all the way to the end of the hall, however, I stopped to look at a crack in the wall beside me.

"Don't worry," I spoke to the wall," You're not the only one who's broken."

 **MORE ANGST and a slight bit of gore.**

 **How did you like it? Leave a reply and tell me if you loved it, or if you think something should be different, or if you think I need to make something better etc.**

 **But for now, bye you guys! ~Alex**


	3. Waking Up

**Hey guys! Summer is finally here which means my updates should become more regular. However, my stories will be updated either once every week or once every other week, due to the summer work I have for school. Anyways, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME HETAONI. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HETALIA AND ITS CREATORS.**

My eyes snapped open. I stared at the ceiling, panting as I felt my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

After I had realized it had all been a nightmare, I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Why did I dream about that particular time loop?" I asked myself out loud. Why was it all coming back to me now?

We were already out of the mansion. There were no more monsters, no more deaths. Everyone got out alive. So why was I still thinking about what happened there?

I gazed out of the window in my room, looking out over the buildings of the New York skyline. The cars zoomed by, rushing to get to their destinations, as the building windows glinted from the sunlight that reached them.

I listened to the sounds of people talking and walking, as car horns sounded through the city. These sounds brought me peace (surprisingly) and reminded me where I was, and who I was. My name is Alfred F. Jones and I live in New York City.

I smiled to myself, finally feeling relaxed and calm for the first time since I'd gotten out of the mansion.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, breaking my thoughts.

I looked at the clock on my wall. "Oh," I said," It's already ten o'clock."

With that realization, I got up, threw a t-shirt and jeans on, and walked to the front door.

I answered it, and saw England standing there, with his arms crossed.

"America, why didn't you answer your phone?" England asked. I stared at him, trying to remember where my phone was.

"Oh yeah," I answered," I left it in the bathroom. Sorry." He sighed," Alright. Whatever. Anyways, can I come in? I'll wait for you in your kitchen while you get ready to go."

I tilted my head," Get ready to go where?"

England shook his head," To the meeting America. We have a meeting today to discuss what happened and how we'll move on. You know. What happened at the mansion. I thought you got the text that Germany sent last night about scheduling one for today."

I shrugged," I didn't. But I'll get ready. You can come in."

I closed the door after England came in. As he took a seat on my couch, I rushed to get ready to go.

After I was showered and dressed, I brushed my teeth, and then met England in my living room.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah sure. Let's go."

* * *

As we drove down the streets of the city, I stared out the window, gazing at the buildings as we passed them. Various shops were full of life, and some restaurants were now opening for business.

I watched as people walked down the sidewalk, doing different midday tasks, such as walking their dogs, getting lunch with their children, or hanging out by the hot dog stand with friends.

I sighed, enjoying the life and happiness around me. It was so comforting to see, especially after the events that took place in the mansion.

"America….are you alright?" England asked me from the driver's seat.

I turned to him, shrugging," It's just a relief. To see all this again. I missed it."

England slowed to a stop at a red light," What do you mean? All the people?"

I nodded, looking at a lady with her kid on the sidewalk. She was buying him a hot dog. "I miss seeing all the happy things that happen every day." I watched as she gave her son the hot dog, with a smile. The boy took it and ate it, as she messed with his hair.

"Well…" England stepped on the gas when the light turned green," Now that we're out, you'll be able to see those things again."

"Yeah….." I spoke, turning forward," But nothing will ever be the same again, will it?"

Before England could ask me what I meant, we arrived at the meeting place.

After we parked, we headed into the building. "So….wait. What are we meeting about again?" I asked, as we approached the elevator.

England pressed the button," We're going to discuss what happened in the mansion, and how we can prevent anyone from accidently coming across the mansion ever again."

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped inside. I pushed the 6th floor button, and the doors closed.

"So….we're going to share our thoughts about how we felt?" I questioned as we went up.

England crossed his arms," Something like that."

The doors opened again, and we stepped into a hallway. We made our way to down it, to the double doors in at the end of the hallway.

Once we were in front of the doors, I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" England asked me.

"Nothing," I reached out for the door handle," I just hope we don't get too deep into what happened."

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD that's all for now. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. But for now, bye! ~ Alex**


	4. The Meeting(part 1)

**Hey guys! I'm back finally! And sorry for the late update, last week was very chaotic. But, I'm back. Anyways, here's the 4** **th** **chapter! Please review if you like the story, or if you don't like it, or if there's a part that's your favorite etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME HETAONI. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HETALIA AND ITS CREATORS.**

* * *

When we walked into the meeting room, everything was quiet, which was unusual for us. Even Italy was sitting quietly in his seat, playing with his pen.

England and I took our seats next to France and Canada, and the meeting begun.

I set my eyes on the yellow note pad and pen in front of me, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"As you all know…you've been called here to discuss what happened over the course of the last couple months," Germany straightened his tie, "We will be sharing things that we remembered, that was no discussed with everyone else. How we felt…." Germany trailed off as China raised his hand.

"Yes?" he looked at China confused. No one ever raised their hand during meetings

"Well it's just…"China cleared his throat," Isn't this too informal to discuss at a meeting like this? Shouldn't we have just met up at someone's house or something?"

Germany sighed," I thought about it. But we were supposed to have a world meeting last month. However, we missed it because of our…situation. Plus, we haven't talked about what we will do with the mansion."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I asked him, looking at him.

"You know. Whether or not we'll tear it down or not. We have to make a decision about it. After we've had a talk about what happened there," Germany explained, looking around the room.

"But why talk about it? It's over isn't it?" Spain crossed his arms.

"It was a suggestion from my boss," Germany spoke," The idea is, the more we poor out our feelings, the better we feel. And the less chance of any of us getting multiple nightmares of the mansion."

No one else spoke up.

I looked around, analyzing the faces of my fellow countries, taking their every movement.

Japan was staring at the wall behind Germany, his eyes in a daze. We all knew that he was the one who was most effected by the mansion, because he was the one who got most of the memories and flashbacks when we broke the clocks.

Italy was trying to lighten the mood by smiling, however, he looked like he was faking it. He should've learned to smile more naturally….

France was making eye contact with Prussia and Spain. They seemed to be having a conversation, a conversation only they could understand.

Canada was looking down at his notepad, pen in hand, ready to sketch something. I remembered how he would always draw me pictures during meetings, and I would draw them back.

I was about to pick up my pen and doodle something for my brother, when Canada sighed and dropped the pen. I frowned. Even Canada isn't happy. And that's unusual for him.

I glanced over at England, who was to my right. He wore a blank expression. Like he had suddenly went numb, and he couldn't feel anything.

Russia was sitting still, but instead of smiling innocently like he always does at meeting, he was frowning. He looked upset.

China was looking at Japan with a worried expression. He always loved Japan like a brother. I wonder if he remembers what Japan went through….

Romano had a tomato in his hand, but he wasn't eating it. In fact, all he did was twirl it around.

The atmosphere definitely was tense today.

"Well? Who wants to go first?" Germany asked, glancing around at everyone's faces.

We all avoided his eyes.

"No one leaves until everyone has spoken about everything they felt," Germany stated, "And I can tell if you're lying."

"C'mon Germany! Can we just forget about it and move on?" Italy pleaded.

"No." Germany sighed and crossed his arms," I want all my friends to leave here with a little bit of calmness. If we never talk about it, no one will ever be at peace. The mansion was different from anything any of us had ever experienced, so there's bound to be some scars that no one can see on some of you."

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He'd called us his friends.

Before, everyone had been just allies. We argued, got annoyed with each other, we yelled at each other…

But now, after we left the mansion, we're closer, more like friends. In the mansion, we respected each other, cared for each other and fought alongside each other. We all bonded over things, we got used to relying on one another. We worked together to get out.

"I-I….."Japan stuttered. China put his arm on his," Go ahead. Speak."

"Well…."Japan looked at everyone with a blank expression," I assume you all know about the memories I saw when in the mansion?"

All of us nodded.

"It- It was hard," Japan started to stutter again, "Watching my friends die. When I was witnessing the memories…..I was asking myself," Why me?" Why did I get chosen to see those gruesome flashbacks? Of course, I did not wish anyone else to have them, but I was questioning why it was me….."

"Go on," England tilted his up a little to look at Japan,

"W-well," Japan cleared his throat," And-well I am just glad to have you guys as friends. If I didn't have friends like you…well….let's just say…..I would've ended it all in the mansion."

I looked closely at Japan's eyes. A single teardrop fell from his dark brown eyes to the table.

"I see….Japan. I cannot imagine what you saw, we only know what you've told us, but I am also glad to have you as an ally and a friend. Would you like something to drink?" Germany asked, noticing the teardrop on the table.

"N-no," Japan said quickly," I am fine."

China patted his arm, "Of course you are brother. I'll just go get that water for you."

He got up and poured him a glass of water, and then set it in front of him.

"Thank you China," Japan drank from the glass.

"Now….who's next?" China asked," I will refrain from speaking…for now. I do not want to upset my brother any further."

"I'd like to share something, "Romano's voice rang across the room.

We all gave him our attention.

"When I finally saw Italy, after what seemed like months, I was happy again. Before, when we were looking for the mansion, I felt depressed. Like I'd just lost a part of me, and I couldn't find it. So…when we were there…..at the top of the rope ladder….I finally realized how much I loved my brother. He's the only thing that ever kept me remotely happy….well, that and tomatoes but…."Romano sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Roma, are you crying?" Spain asked.

Romano wiped his eyes, "No you bastard I'm fine. Someone else go."

"Since we're all sharing about realizing something," Prussia spoke up," I might as well share how unawesome I felt when West and I were separated."

We all turned our attention to Prussia. I quickly glanced at Germany, who was giving Prussia a fragile look.

"During the cold war, West and I were separated by the Berlin wall. We could never see each other over it, no matter how far up the wall we climbed before we got caught. We were like that until the 1980's, when the wall was broken, and the cold war was over. We were separated for about 30 years…" Prussia crossed his arms," And then, when I ran and got trapped with America and France, I felt like….I'd lost my heart. I also felt like I failed West. Because, when we finally met for the first time after the cold war ended, I promised myself we'd never be separated by anyone ever again. But when we got stuck in the cell…..yeah…..well….Ludwig, I'm sorry for leaving. I won't ever leave again."

Prussia smiled at his little brother, who was smiling back.

"And I promise I'll stay with you. To the end. You'll never be alone, brother." Germany spoke.

Prussia nodded and looked back around at everyone else.

"Well? Who else needs to let the feels go?" he asked.

No one spoke or raised their hand.

"How about you, America?" England turned his head to look at me," After all, you did have that nightmare last night."

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER sorry guys, part two will be up soon! I just needed to separate this so it would be more emotional or something like that**

 **Also, I looked up when the berlin wall fell and was built, and I subtracted and got 30 years, so I just made it seem like an estimate in the chapter. However, feel free to tell me if I have it wrong! Until next time guys~Alex**


	5. The Meeting(part 2)

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I got caught up in things and I didn't notice how long it's been since I've updated this! So I'm going to finish part two of the meeting!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAME HETAONI. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO HETALIA AND ITS CREATORS.**

* * *

All eyes were on me.

I avoided each of their surprised looks, and instead fixed my gaze on England. The island nation sat with his arms crossed, staring me down. However, instead of looking angry at me like he usually did, he looked concerned and curious.

"I-How did you know that?" I stuttered.

"I had my suspicions. When you said you left your phone in the bathroom, I suspected. But then in the car ride here, you were quite. You had this look in your eyes, like you'd just witnessed something horrible and scarring. That's when I knew." England explained, crossing his legs.

"So tell us what it was about," He tilted his head.

I shook my head, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about it."

Germany cleared his throat," Sorry America, you have to. Remember? No one leaves without sharing something."

I looked around the room. Everyone was still looking at me, including England, who was still sitting the same way, arms and legs crossed, his head tilted.

I swallowed," Well….um…." I cleared my throat," I was in the mansion, and England died."

Germany raised his eyebrows," Is that all Alfred?"

My head snapped up at the mention of my human name.

And suddenly, I was back in that place.

* * *

I walked around the halls, staring at my feet. What's the point of keeping an eye for the monster? I've already lost my whole family…..

A single tear fell from my face and dropped on England's book.

The only piece of him I had left.

I stopped.

"Why did it have to be like this?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't even care if the monster could hear me. Let him take me and kill me. At least I'd be with England and Canada.

I punched a hole in the wall next to me. I was hyperventilating and my blood was boiling.

"A-Alfred?" A voice called behind me.

I turned around quickly to see Italy at the end of the hallway.

"I-I'm sorry. I saw England's body…..it's all my fault….." Italy wiped his eyes.

My expression turned soft," No it's not your fault Feliciano. If anything, it's my fault. I told the others about this place….."I walked over to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We're the only ones left?" I asked him.

Feliciano nodded," I-I have to do something…..I have to turn back time now Alfred. So that everyone can get out…."

I tilted my head at him confused," What do you mean?"

"I…..I can turn back time. So this all will never happen."

I looked down at England's spell book in my hand. He can't die next time.

I brushed my thumb over the cover, silently promising to make sure he would survive. I'll be his hero.

"Whatever you're going to do Feliciano…..do it." I looked at him one last time, and suddenly everything was white.

 _I promise England. Next time you won't die. I'll save you. I'll actually be the hero this time._

* * *

"….America? America what's wrong?" England was looking at me with a panicked expression.

I blinked and looked him straight in the face," Arthur. Did I save you? Like I promised?"

He stared back at me with a puzzled look," What do you mean Alfred?"

I grabbed his shoulders," Was I the Hero? Did I keep you safe?"

England's eyes widened," I-I mean yes. I suppose so."

I let go of him and placed my hands in my lap," I had a flashback. You had just died and I was angry. Italy and I were the only ones left. I met Ita in a hallway, and he told me he was going to turn back time. And before he did, I made a promise. A promise to keep you safe and to make sure you didn't die. I promised to actually be the hero this time."

I smiled weakly," I guess it sound's kind of pathetic. I just….I guess I didn't want to lose you again."

Silence.

I looked up at Arthur. He looked like he was about to cry.

"America. You know that I still worry for you right? That I still wonder how you're doing and what you're up to. I miss how close we used to be." England hugged me," Do you think we can start that again? Us being close?"

I smiled and hugged him back," Of course."

And with that, Germany cleared his throat," I think we should take a break. Why don't you make some lunch Italy?"

Italy jumped up and skipped to the kitchen.

Everyone got up and chatted with everyone else. Except for England and I. We stayed seated.

"So…...what about you?" I asked him.

"What?" he answered.

"Did you have any nightmares or anything?"

He pondered for a minute, and then answered me," Just one."

"What was it about?" I questioned further.

"It was the same one you had; I died and watched you promise to save me."

We both looked around the room at everyone. The atmosphere seemed to lean more on the happy side for the first time today. Every county seemed to feel just a little better after talking.

Everything has changed, but for the better.

* * *

 **So sorry if the writing and flow sucks in this one. I just got diagnosed with vertigo, so it's been throwing my writing and drawing off. Eventually I'll be used to it and I'll be back to normal.**

 **But for now, this is the last chapter.**

 **See ya~Alex**


End file.
